BLUE DAISY
by Risu-YUI
Summary: Kau sungguhlah kecil namun di balik itu engkau sungguhlah tangguh. Kau akan terus mekar walaupun gelap malam telah menyelimuti langit. Cintamu yang polos nan rapuh membuatku tak kuat untuk selalu di dekatmu. Jadi ku mohon tetaplah seperti itu agar aku senantiasa bersamamu. Chapter 4 up! Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Fiksi ini sebelumnya sudah ku publish dengan judul Felicia Amelliodes namun kini telah berganti menjadi BLUE DAISY. Untuk yang sudah nge-favorite dan nge-follow aku minta maaf coz aku dengan terpaksa menghapus fiksi itu karena alasan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan, jadi untuk itu mohon pengertiannya –Ya kalau ada yang menyadarinya. Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak PD lagi dalam menulis fiksi lagi, banyak fiksiku yang masih nganggur karena malas melanjutkannya lagi. Tapi untuk sebagai penghibur aku republish fiksi ini dengan judul yang berbeda. Dan isinya pun telah banyak ku edit kembali. Kalau pun tidak ada tanggapan, aku akan menghapus kembali fiksi ini!

.

.

So Have Fun!

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Mulai sekarang kehidupan Hinata akan berubah setelah keluarganya mengusir gadis itu dari mansion Hyuuga. Sungguh Hinata merasa terhina setelah apa yang di alaminya untuk pertama kali dan sepanjang hidupnya. Hinata mengira kalau dirinya sejak lahir sudah membawa nasib sial ditangannya. Makanya tak ada yang mau mendekatinya, kecuali dua orang sahabatnya Kiba dan Shino.

Gadis itu luntang-lantung sendirian di kota ini. Kondisinya begitu memprihatinkan, dengan modal nekad diri tanpa membawa uang banyak Hinata memutuskan untuk menemui sahabatnya. Ya, sahabat yang mengerti akan dirinya, yang mengetahui kehidupan pahitnya, dan yang telah menjadi tempat terhangat layaknya kehangatan keluarga sesungguhnya.

Demi mencari sahabat-sahabatnya, dia rela tak makan beberapa hari ini. Kini perih yang dirasakan oleh perutnya tak terelakan lagi. Gadis itu serasa mau pingsan dijalan, dia tak sanggup lagi berjalan. Gadis itu menatap langit yang sekarang mulai gelap karena mendung. Lalu gadis itu melihat jalan sepi yang sedikitpun tak ada orang yang lewat, setelah itu yang dirasakan oleh gadis itu adalah badannya yang gemetaran karena menahan lapar.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan lebat, Hinata yang sedang berjalan ketempat daerah pertokoan terpaksa ia harus menumpang berteduh. Badannya menggigil kedinginan karena baju yang dikenakan telah basah dan lama-lama pandangannya mulai kabur hingga akhirnya dia jatuh pingsan, sebelum ia pingsan ia masih melihat dua orang yang berlari dan berteriak. Gadis itu mengulum sedikit senyumnya, ternyata Keberuntungan yang dia harapkan akhirnya datang juga. Ia bergumam 'Kiba-kun… Shino-kun… Syukurlah.'

.

.

.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**BLUE DAISY by RisufuyaYUI**

**GENRE : FAMILY, FRIENDSHIP, HURT/COMFORT, AND ROMANCE**

**RATE : T- Semi M**

**PAIRING : SASUHINA **

**WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPOS, GAJE, ALUR KECEPATAN ETC.**

.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, yang pertama ia lihat adalah lampu yang mampu membuat matanya silau, kemudian ia menengok kearah kanannya yang ia lihat adalah Kiba; seseorang yang mengenggam tangannya erat dengan raut wajah yang sedih. Dan ia menengok kearah sebaliknya, ada Shino yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang perawat.

Ketika perawat itu sudah pergi , Hinata melirik lagi Kiba lalu Shino dengan perasaan yang lega.

"Dasar Baka!" bentak Kiba dengan tiba-tiba,

Hinata pun jadi tersentak karenanya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menghubungi kami langsung? K-kami kan bisa datang menjemputmu, dan kau pun tak mungkin pingsan dijalan seperti tadi." Kini volume suaranya menurun. Pria dengan tato segitiga dipipinya itu pun merasa sangat sedih, dan juga kecewa.

Kiba masih menggengam tangannya, Shino masih terdiam melihat reaksi keduanya. Tiba-tiba tanpa disadari Hinata meneteskan air mata. Dan bergumam lagi sebelum akhirnya dia pun pingsan lagi.

'Go-gomen nee…'

.

.

"Kau biasa menggunakan otakmu didengkul?!" Ucap Shino dengan dingin, "Tadi kamu tidak dengar kata dokter?!" lanjutnya.

"Ya, aku tahu… dia itu sudah beberapa hari tidak makan, dan juga sedang mengandung." Jawabnya dengan lemas.

Shino mendengus dibalik jaket yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Yang penting sekarang kita harus membiarkannya tenang dulu…. dan sepertinya aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini."

"Hm, benar! aku juga punya firasat buruk," Kiba mengangguk setuju. Entah kenapa dia merasa sesuatu hal aneh telah terjadi?

"Tentang kehamilan Hinata, aku sangat heran. Kau tahu sendirikan keluarganya seperti apa?!" tutur Kiba setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Hn, begitulah!"

Keras dan tak segan-segan untuk menyiksanya. Hidupnya seperti burung didalam sangkar emas, bahkan kalau mereka ingat-ingat kembali ayahnya pernah menyeretnya secara paksa saat Hinata mendekati mereka. Dan gara-gara hal ini pula pria kolot itu mengancam mereka untuk tidak mendekati putrinya. Jikalau mereka mengingat kembali lagi Hinata tak mempunyai seorang sahabat kecuali mereka. Dan soal kehamilan Hinata, mereka benar-benar gamang akan hal ini! Kejadian ini benar-benar aneh!

"Hinata itu tak pernah mendekati seorang cowok selain kita. Kalau ada pun yang ada cowok itu akan babak belur di hajar Neji, dan makanya kita sering bertemu secara diam-diam." racau Kiba yang memandang sendu kearah Hinata yang terbaring."Dan aku yakin sepupunya itu suka menyiksanya diam-diam."

"Ya, menyiksanya secara batin... Aku pernah memergokinya mengancam Hinata dengan wajah yang penuh kebencian terhadapnya. Ya, itu setelah ia menghajar habis seoarang cowok yang mendekatinya."

"Hm, sungguh malang nasibnya. Tapi setiap harinya dia selalu tersenyum dan tertawa bersama kita, dia seperti orang yang tidak punya masalah."

"Itu karena dia nyaman bersama kita, lagipula kita menganggapnya sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Makanya dia selalu berbagi susah-senang bersama-sama."

"Ya, kau benar. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa dia bisa hamil ya? Setahuku dia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorangpun?!" kata Kiba yang masih heran dengan hal ini, "Apalagi mendengar dia bertunangan dengan seseorangpun tidak!" lanjutnya memasang pose berpikir dengan tangan masuk ke saku celananya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Kiba menyadari sesuatu yang membuat emosinya muncul kembali –mengeram- dengan seketika mengeluarkan tangannya, dan meninju tembok sebagai lampiasannya. "Kuso!."

Shino duduk terdiam melihat emosi Kiba, akhirnya Kiba mengetahuinya juga. Mengetahui fakta atau bisa juga spekulasi bahwasannya Hinata bisa hamil karena ada yang memperkosanya. Dia pun juga baru tersadar beberapa menit yang lalu, namun dia tetap diam saja demi menjaga imagenya. Sungguh Shino merasa satu pikiran dengan Kiba kali ini.

"Aku akan membunuhnya, aku akan mencincang-cincang tubuhnya kalau perlu! Terus aku akan… akan… grrrrrr… kuso! kuso! kuso!" Kiba mengeram dan mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Sungguh kali ini emosinya meledak-meledak tidak karuan. Rasanya dia mau teriak tapi ia tahan karena mengingat posisinya sedang berada di klinik.

Pria brengsek mana yang berani menyentuh teman kesayangannya akan dihajar olehnya, itulah sumpah Kiba saat ini!

"Doggy tenangkan pikiranmu. Kita akan bertanya tentang ayah biologisnya kepada Hinata nanti, itu setelah semua kondisinya menjadi benar-benar tenang terkendali. Kita harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi dan setelah itu…" Shino menanggalkan perkataannya.

"Dan setelah itu…?" Kiba yang tampak penasaran ingin mengetahui kelanjutannya dan berharap Kalau apa yang dipikirkan Shino itu sama terhadap apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Setelah kita mengetahui semuanya, kita harus melindungi Hinata dan setelah itu…. kita akan membuat perhitungan kepada seseorang yang telah memperkosanya." Tangan Shino mengepal dan Kiba menyeringai senang. Senang karena pikirannya sama satu sama lain. Dan Kiba dengan bangga merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau soal menghajar orang serahkan padaku dan kau yang menyusun rencananya." Shino memutar kedua matanya bosan terhadap sifat bossy-nya Kiba yang terkadang juga membuat mereka jadi bertengkar.

"Terserah!, tapi untuk saat ini kita harus merawatnya dulu dan membawanya ke suatu tempat."

"Yang pasti tempatnya bukan di kamar apartemenku, kau tahu sendiri apartemenku itu kayak apa?"

"Makanya dirapihkan," Shino mendesis. Shino bergidik membayangkan kamar apartemen Kiba yang berantakan serta banyak majalah-majalah dewasa yang berserakan. " Tapi yang jelas bukan kamar apartemenku juga." Shino mengalihkan mukanya kearah Hinata yang terbaring dan Kiba manggut-manggut mengingat kamar Shino yang bersih dan penuh serangga peliharaannya. Mulai dari semut hingga kumbang dan kupu-kupu yang diawetkan. Lagipula kalau pun bisa, itu pun tak akan mungkin terjadi karena Shino tahu Hinata takut terhadap Serangga.

Tiba-tiba Hinata mengigau dalam tidurnya memanggil nama seseorang yang terdengar samar-samar bagi mereka.

'Mmm..Sasuke-kun…'

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian wanita berambut indigo itu kembali sadar. Saat terbangun dia amatlah malu dengan keadaannya sendiri. Mereka bertiga hanya saling terdiam saat itu, dan tak ada seorangpun yang berkata ataupun bertanya, sangat sunyi kecuali suara pasien disebelah Hinata yang sedang mengeluh kesakitan. Hingga akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian mereka pun memutuskan keluar dari klinik setelah Hinata makan, dan memiliki cukup energi untuk jalan.

Kini akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen milik Shino. Setelah beberapa menit dalam kesunyian akhirnya Hinata menceritakan semua yang terjadi kepada Shino dan Kiba. Mereka yang mendengarnya merasa hatinya teriris, sungguh tak menyangka kehidupan Hinata hampir mirip dengan kisah drama –yang ada di televisi- yang sering Kiba tonton.

Hinata juga mengakui kalau dirinya diperkosa tetapi dia enggan mau memberitahu siapa-seseorang-yang telah melakukannya. Hinata sengaja menyembunyikannya walaupun ia tahu kalau dia tak dapat membohongi sahabatnya, itu karena dia tak mau mereka melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada seseorang itu.

Lagipula Hinata merasa bersyukur atas kehadiran buah hatinya, karena kehadirannya dia bisa merasa hidup bebas walaupun itu disebut anak haram. Hinata tak pernah menuntut sekalipun –mengingat kalau dirinya orang lain bagi seseorang itu- cuma dia sedikit berharap kalau seseorang itu mengetahui kalau dia tengah mengandung benihnya dan berharap pula kalau seseorang itu tidak menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

Hinata akan berusaha menjaganya, mungkin ini tak akan mudah baginya. Tapi selama dia mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang peduli padanya, ia tak akan sendirian. Hinata percaya kebahagian akan pada dirinya serta buah hatinya dimasa depan nanti.

.

.

.

.

**SASUKE POV**

Ini sudah yang ke sekian kali aku memimpikan gadis itu, gadis cinta pertamaku yang selalu ku cinta –dan tak akan pernah terlupakan- walaupun kini aku sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain. Mungkin kali ini aku membenarkan julukan atau panggilan yang sering Naruto-dobe katakan padaku. Teme. Ya, Teme aka Berengsek. Aku memang pria brengsek yang mengacuhkan berpuluhan wanita yang datang, dan juga aku memang berengsek karena telah merenggut kesucian gadis yang ku cinta.

Malam dimana hari itu aku benar-benar frustasi, mengingat aku tidak bisa lagi menjadikannya milikku. Karena yang kudengar dia bertunangan dengan seseorang, sedangkan kedua keluarga kami telah menjadi rival sejak lama-sebelum kami dilahirkan. Aku nekat menculiknya setelah hari kelulusan SMA, aku dengan mudah dapat mengelabuhi Neji.

Untuk hari pertama gadis itu memberontak serta menangis setelah aku memaksa berhubungan intim dengannya. Dan setelah hari-hari berikutnya aku tetap memaksanya dan berharap dia menikmatinya juga tapi tetap saja dia masih saja memberontak –dan itu yang membuatku semakin menggilainya. Tetapi dihari yang keempat –untuk pertama kalinya- dia tersenyum padaku tidak menangis seperti biasanya.

Aku sempat menduga kalau dia sudah mulai jatuh cinta kepadaku karena dia sudah menikmati sentuhanku , tapi setelah hari berikutnya aku mendengar kabar dia diusir oleh keluarganya dan kurasa kini dia pasti akan membenciku atas apa yang telah kuperbuat. Mengajaknya bercumbu beberapa kali cukup meyakinkanku kalau kini dia tengah mengandung benihku.

Aku dengan sengaja menunggunya untuk datang menuntutku. Tapi orang yang kutunggupun tak kunjung datang, aku pun merasa sangat kecewa, dan rasanya hatiku berhenti berdetak. Akupun rela bila ini akan menentang Tou-sanku, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menjadi bonekanya seumur hidup. Sudah sebulan aku tidak mendapat kabarnya justru aku mendapat kiriman paket, ternyata isi paket itu adalah hasil USG.

Hatiku bertambah miris ketika ada sepucuk surat terselip yang isinya tertulis kalau dia berterima kasih. Berterima kasih?. Ini sungguh aneh. Dan juga isinya lagi menyuruhku tidak datang menemuinya sementara waktu. Sementara waktu?. Maksudnya?. Maksudnya apakah dia akan menemuiku suatu hari nanti?. Aku harap pun begitu. Ya, semoga saja.

Setelah beberapa bulan aku mencoba berusaha mencari informasi dimana dia tinggal sekarang ini. Aku tak mau berdiam diri saja sementara mungkin dia membutuhkanku. Mencari seseorang itu tidaklah mudah apalagi setelah mengetahuinya ternyata ada orang lain yang membantu menyembunyikan sosoknya. Dan ternyata orang membantunya adalah Kiba, dan Shino. Mereka sahabat Hinata.

Dan selama setahun akhirnya aku menemukannya. Aku mengira kalau saat ini buah hati kami sudah bertambah besar. Aku menyuruh bawahanku untuk mengawasinya, dan aku juga diam-diam suka mengawasinya langsung –melihatnya dari balik mobil yang sengaja kuparkir dekat apartemennya. Aku sungguh ingin hidup bersamanya setelah apa yang kulihat dia sekarang.

Dia hidup begitu memprihatinkan, tinggal di apartemen yang kumuh dan tidak layak. Aku sering melihatnya mengajak buah hati kami mengajaknya jalan-jalan sore. Melihat wajahnya yang teduh membuatku tersenyum miris karena dia sepertinya tidak membutuhkan sosokku.

Hari ini sudah kuputuskan untuk datang nekat menemuinya, kalau misalnya dia menolak menemuiku aku akan tetap menemuinya. Aku mendatangi apartemennya, dia telihat begitu terkejut. Dan sudah kuduga dia menolak kehadiranku, dia sontak menutup pintunya kembali. Tapi sayang dia kalah cepat dariku, aku sudah terlebih dulu mencegahnya.

Akhirnya dia membiarkanku masuk, bisa kulihat wajahnya yang tampak kebingungan. Aku menjelajahi seluruh ruangan apartemen kecilnya. Dan ruangan ini cukup di tempati untuk dua orang. Lagi, aku merasa miris melihatnya.

**SASUKE POV END**

.

.

.

.

Pandangannya kini beralih pada gadis –eit, wanita- yang berada tepat sisinya. Mereka masih berdiri di depan pintu. Mata oniksnya menatap lurus kearah wanita didepannya dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan poni yang menutup seluruh mata bulannya. Merasa sedang dipandangi, Hinata memutuskan untuk melenggang masuk yang di ikuti pula dengan Sasuke.

Kini mereka duduk diantara kotatsu dan saling menghadap. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain, tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Hinata terlihat gelisah ketika mata Oniks Sasuke masuk kedalam mata bulannya. Hinata tak bisa membaca bahasa matanya, tapi Hinata hanya menebak kalau Sasuke kini tengah mengintimidasinya dan mungkin dia akan mengintrogasikan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin tidak bisa dijawab Hinata untuk sekarang ini.

Hinata ingin mengalihkannya, tapi tidak bisa karena sasuke telah menarik pandangannya lebih dalam. Hinata bisa mulai memahami, ada tersirat kerinduan di mata oniksnya. Hinata pun juga tak bisa mengelak ketika bulir-bulir tetesan jatuh dari sudut matanya. Dia tak dapat menahan bulir-bulir tetesan itu lagi. Ya, tetesan yang selama ini dia simpan, dan menumpuk hingga akhirnya kini telah mengeruak.

Dengan sigap Sasuke merengkuhnya yang sontak membuat Hinata terkejut. Dia memeluknya dengan sangat erat hingga suara tangisan wanita itu keluar tatkala Sasuke menenggelamkan kepala Hinata didadanya. Sasuke bisa merasakan bajunya mulai basah. Entah karena apa tiba-tiba buah hati mereka ikut menangis. Wanita itu menegok menghapus air matanya, dan dengan cepat menghampiri buah hatinya.

Tatkala tangisannya semakin mengeras Hinata mencoba merengkuh dan mengendongnya, bayi itu seolah-olah mengerti atau bisa merasakan kegundahan serta kesedihan yang dialami ibunya. Dan hal ini membuat Hinata berhenti mengeluarkan airmatanya. Hinata menimang-nimang mencoba menenangkannya tapi bayi itu masih saja menangis, padahal bayinya sudah tidak sedang buang air. Dia mencoba memberikannya ASI tapi ditolak dan tangisannya semakin keras.

Sasuke yang melihat itu mencoba mengambil alih mengendong bayinya. Awalnya Sasuke gugup, dia takut bayinya terjatuh saat ia mencoba menggendongnya. Dia juga sebenarnya tidak mengerti cara menenangkan bayi yang sedang menangis. Tetapi Sasuke mencoba menimang bayinya dan bersenandung kecil seperti yang biasa ia lihat ketika oka-sannya mengendong cucunya –anak dari Itachi.

Hinata merasa takjub ketika bayi itu dengan sendirinya perlahan menghentikan tangisannya. Bayi itu seolah-olah mengetahui sosok Sasuke bukanlah sosok orang asing bagi bayinya. Biasanya bayi itu akan menangis ketika dia digendong orang asing, Kiba serta Shino yang notabenenya sahabatnya –yang suka membantu mengurus bayinya tiap hari- masih agak sukar untuk menenangkan bayinya yang menangis kecuali Hinata.

Ya, Sasuke itu bukanlah orang asing. Dia adalah ayah biologisnya, ayah kandungnya, dan bayi itu darah dagingnya. Hinata tak bisa mengelak sedikitpun dari fakta ini. Bahkan Hinata dulu tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Sasuke yang akan menjadi sosok suami serta sosok ayah dari anak-anaknya dimasa depannya. Padahalnya dulu menjadikan Sasuke sebagai orang yang disukaipun juga tidak ada dalam pikirannya.

Wanita itu bukannya membenci sosok Sasuke, yang dia benci adalah kelemahannya menghadapi Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan Hinata mencintai Sasuke, apa pada saat sekarang ini –saat dimana Sasuke memperhatikan anaknya, mengelus kedua pipi lembut anaknya dan sesekali menciumnya, atau pada saat dimana Hinata merawat anaknya –pada saat melihat wajahya yang persis mirip dengan ayahnya sehingga dia jadi jatuh cinta, atau mungkin juga pada saat mereka berhubungan intim dulu. Entahlah, terkadang kedatangan cinta itu tidak bisa ditebak.

Yang dilakukannya hanya termenung, dan sejak dari tadi Hinata tak bicara sepotong kata apapun. Hinata masih terharu dengan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang ini. Melihat wajah Sasuke tidak pernah ia tampilkan didepan umum, yaitu wajah teduh yang pernah dia tampilkan sekali pada saat terakhir kali mereka menyatu. Wajah yang mampu meneduh hatinya, wajahnya yang di ibaratkan bagaikan langit di sore hari yang berwarna biru yang serta diiringi angin sepoi-sepoi. Tanpa disadaripun Hinata merasa pipinya memanas karena membayangkan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya sejak dari tadi Sasuke melirik kearah Hinata, dia tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata yang terkadang menutup mukanya yang memerah. Lalu dengan tanpa disadari atau tidak Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju kearahnya.

"Siapa nama anak ini?"

"E-Eh?! A-ano…. Namanya Saki Shino dan Kiba yang memberikan namanya."

"Hn. Saki… Uchiha Saki. Bagus juga!" Hinata tertegun dengan penuturan Sasuke. Uchiha Saki? Uchiha? Saki marga Uchiha?. Itu benar dia anak dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara handphone berdering dari saku celana Sasuke, dia menyerahkan bayinya kembali pada Hinata, dan segera menjawab panggilannya. Sasuke hanya bicara sekenanya, dia sedang tidak berkonsentrasi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sasuke dengan sengaja mengakhiri panggilan dari Tou-sannya. Dan bisa dipastikan nanti Tou-sannya akan marah lagi karena suka memutuskan hubungan dengan seenaknya.

Sasuke bosan karena Tou-sannya selalu membicarakan hal yang sama. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan tunangannya yang manja selalu mengadu acap kali Sasuke tidak memenuhi kencan ataupun sejenisnya. Dengan berat hati dia harus meninggalkan mereka, padahal dia ingin berlama-lama dengan mereka. Sasuke menghela nafas –berat, Hinata sudah menyadari pasti terjadi sesuatu namun urung untuk menanyakan. Dan tak lama setelah mengakhiri teleponnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pamit. Didalam benaknya wanita bersurai indigo itu sangat ingin menahan Sasuke namun dia memilih untuk diam. Dia tahu kalau saat ini Sasuke tengah memiliki urusan lain. Jadi dengan terpaksa Hinata merelakan Sasuke untuk pergi.

Sebelum pamit Sasuke sempat mencium kedua pipi putrinya dan Hinata juga sedikit terkejut ketika Sasuke mencium keningnya. Hati Hinata merasa diterpa sinar matahari ketika Sasuke berjanji untuk menemuinya kembali besok. Dia merasa bersyukur serta bahagia ketika mendengarnya. Sepertinya keberuntungan dan harapan yang dia idam-idamkan akan terus bermekar walaupun ditengah kegelapan.

.

.

.

**TBC OR DELETE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

.

**.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**BLUE DAISY by RisufuyaYUI**

**GENRE : FAMILY, FRIENDSHIP, HURT/COMFORT, AND ROMANCE**

**RATE : T- Semi M**

**PAIRING : SASUHINA **

**WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPOS, GAJE, ALUR KECEPATAN ETC.**

**.**

.

Setiap malam seperti biasa Kiba dan Shino menumpang makan malam di apartemen Hinata begitupula pada waktu sarapan. Hinata tidak keberatan karena dengan melakukan hal seperti inilah dia dapat membalas budi. Walaupun dengan melakukan hal sepele ini saja sudah cukup tapi wanita bersurai indigo itu tak merasa puas sedikitpun. Wanita itu juga terkadang mendapat omelan dari sahabatnya karena selalu merisaukan cara untuk membalas budi. Mereka selalu berkata-kata hal yang sama pada Hinata yang membuat dirinya terharu, dan merasa amat hidup.

Mereka berkata "Kita ini telah menjadi keluarga jadi-"

"Ak-" Shino menyikut Kiba yang sedang memukul dadanya dengan bangga."Maksudnya kami, ya.. kami akan selalu melindungi kalian jadi kau Hinata tak perlu memikirkan hal tidak-tidak, dengan melihat kalian bahagia itu sudah cukup bagi kami."

"Arigatou, Kiba-kun. Arigatou, Shino-kun. Hontou ni Arigatou!

.

.

.

.

.

"Shino, akhir-akhir kamu merasa ada yang aneh tidak sih dengan sikap Hinata?" Kiba yang tengah duduk di pinggir jendela kamar Shino saat ini.

"Hn, maksudmu sikap aneh Hinata yang akhir-akhir ini sering murung dan melamun." Shino yang tengah serius mengerjakan mata kuliahnya.

"Hmm… Tapi tadi kau lihat kan reaksi wajahnya ketika menonton gossip tadi sore?" tanyanya yang dijawab Shino dengan alis yang menekukkan sebelah alisnya –heran, lalu Shino memfokuskan kembali ketugasnya dan berpikir, sejak kapan Kiba suka nonton acara begituan, apa karena dia ketularan Yamanaka Ino –anak pemilik toko bunga dimana Shino bekerja sambilan, Kiba kan terkadang suka menunggu Shino selesai kerja sambilan dengan alasan 'Tidak ada kau tidak ramai'. Cih, sejak kapan? Biasanya juga dia terkadang suka mengabaikannya.

Bilang saja kalau dia itu cuma cari perhatian, dan ingin mengobrol lama dengan Ino.

"Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Ino, sejak kapan kau jadi suka gossip, huh?" pertanyaan sinis Shino membuat Kiba menggelengkan kepala.

Lho kenapa tiba-tibo Shino jadi sinis begitu? Apa Shino cemburu Kiba dekat-dekat Ino?, tunggu dulu cemburu?, Shino cemburu gara-gara Kiba dekat dengan Ino?! Biasanya juga Shino cemburu karena dia kalah cepat dari Kiba dalam merebut perhatian Hinata. Ini Ino lho? Kiba menyeringai.

"Hei, aku serius."

"Lalu gossip yang mana maksudmu?"

"Gossip yang lagi hot saat ini," Kiba yang mulai merapat pada Shino dengan duduk disebelahnya.

'Tuh kan dia benar-benar udah ketularan Ino.' Shino membatin sambil memutarkan matanya.

"Gossip tentang pernikahan Sasuke dengan Karin yang akan direncanakan beberapa bulan lagi. Nah pada waktu dengar gossip itu muka Hinata terlihat murung." Kali ini Shino memasang telinganya lebar-lebar.

"Emang sejak kapan gossip itu menyebar?"

"Yang kudengar dari Ino itu baru minggu-minggu ini!"

"Hm, begitu ya."

"Dan yang menjadi permasalahan kita saat ini… " Kiba menanggalkan perkataannya dengan memasang mode berpikir. "Emangnya Hinata ada hubungan apa dengan Sasuke dan Karin?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti sejak SMA dulu kita ataupun Hinata tidak pernah sekelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke, dan Karin jelas kita tak kenal dengannya."

Shino sedang menerawang kemasa lalu.

Dia ingat betapa populernya Sasuke itu, tiap hari para fansgirlsnya selalu meneriaki namanya. Waktu itu Shino berpikir kalau perempuan yang dekat dengannya akan menjadi gila dan brutal, dia bergidik mengingat Sasuke yang selalu di kejar-kejar Fansnya. Shino berpikir lagi harusnya dia bersyukur karena dia menjadi orang biasa saja, tapi tetap saja dia kesal karena terkadang orang-orang yang ada didekatnya tidak menyadari keberadaannya, memangnya dia hantu apa sehingga tidak kelihatan.

"Um, tapi Shino aku jadi ingat sesuatu. Kejadiannya pada waktu kelulusan SMA!"

Pria bertato segitiga terbalik itu pun kembali mengingat kejadian, lalu ia pun mulai menceritakan kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana dia terkejut melihat Sasuke yang menggendong seorang gadis. Mereka keluar dari gudang kecil dibelakang sekolah yang sudah terpakai lagi. Karena melihat penampilan Sasuke yang berantakan itu mampu mengundang kecurigaan, dan tanda Tanya besar bagi Kiba, hingga dia akhirnya memilih bersembunyi dibelakang tembok ketimbang memergoki si bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Kiba yang sedang mengintip mampu melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang panik, wajahnya juga terlihat memerah, dan keringatnya juga membasahi seragamnya waktu itu. Pikiran kotor Kiba bereaksi cepat, dan dia menyeringai, dengan cepat dia menggabungkan segala bukti-bukti yang ada, dan membuat satu kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke habis melakukan hubungan intim dengan gadis yang digendongnya sekarang ini. Bagi remaja saat ini berhubungan intim diluar nikah itu sudah di anggap tabu tapi ada juga sebagian remaja yang masih memegang keteguhan untuk memelihara kesuciannya.

Dan berkesimpulan lagi kenapa Sasuke itu bisa panik? karena gadis yang diajaknya pingsan saat mereka setelah melakukan hal itu. Tapi Kiba tak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu karena gadis itu memakai jaket yang kebesaran hingga mampu menenggelamkan tubuhnya, dan menyembunyikan rambut dibalik tudung jaket. Tetapi satu hal yang membuat Kiba yakin yaitu rok kotak-kotak kuning oranye itu adalah ciri khas seragam sekolahnya, dan juga sebuah gantungan yang mampu menimbulkan suara gemerincing yang tergantung pada tali selempangan tas.

Dia juga baru menyadari gantungan –sebagai tanda persahabatan- yang diberi Hinata tempo hari itu persis mirip dengan kepunyaan gadis itu. Gantungan itu terbilang sederhana yang terbuat dari tali berwarna merah dengan bentuk kepang dan diujungnya dihiasi longceng kecil yang bunyinya cukup nyaring. Hinata mengaku itu adalah buatannya sendiri, dan tak mungkin ditemukan ditoko-toko. Kalaupun ada mungkin itu lebih bagus daripada buatannya. Dan hal ini yang membuat Kiba menjadi heran. Shino yang mendengar semua cerita Kiba bisa menyimpulkan satu sangkaan, tetapi dia sendiri kurang yakin.

Justru Sangkaan itu keluar dari mulut Kiba.

"Jangan-jangan gadis itu Hinata!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah kali keempat Sasuke mengunjungi mereka, dia datang pada waktu makan siang, disaat Kiba dan Shino sibuk kuliah. Dia menyuruh Hinata untuk memasakkan sup tomat tiap harinya, dan hal ini membuat Hinata berpikir kalau ini adalah makanan favoritenya. Setiap harinya Hinata membuang semua perasaan kesedihan serta resah yang berkecamuk didadanya ketika bersama Sasuke. Dia ingin menikmati momen-momen bersama Sasuke –yang berharga- dengan sebaik-baiknya sebelum dia menikah dengan tunangannya –Karin.

Kalau saja Hinata bisa egois, mungkin dia tidak akan mungkin memberi semua perhatian Sasuke kepada gadis lain. Apalagi saat-saat seperti ini, Saat Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dengan erat saat dia tengah mengaduk masakannya. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya tepat berada dibelakang telinganya. Hal itu membuatnya merasa geli.

Sasuke bisa mencium aroma jasmine yang terdapat pada rambutnya. Hinata mendesah ketika Sasuke mencoba mengecup lehernya, menghisapnya serta menggigitnya, yang dapat menimbulkan bercak merah pada leher jenjangnya. Hinata berbalik menghadapnya –hendak- memprotes tapi Sasuke sudah mengunci bibirnya terlebih dahulu dengan bibirnya. Wanita itu tersentak karena Sasuke melakukannya secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat dirinya sedikit mendorongnya. Dan membuat Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan aksinya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya –tidak senang.

"Bagaimana kalau bertanda?" Hinata memegang lehernya tepat –dimana- Sasuke menggigitnya,

Sasuke melihat kembali leher putih Hinata, dia menyeringai puas ketika ada bercak merah yang begitu kentara atas perbuatannya. Dia mengelus bagian bercak merah itu dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata lalu berbisik dengan desahan yang seksi "Tandanya…. Perfect!"

"Dan aku sangat suka." Sasuke mencium keningnya. Hinata juga tak dapat menyembunyikan rona dipipinya, dia pun memegang dadanya merasakan jantungnya terpacu dengan kencang.

"T-Tapi b-b-bagai… mana kalau mereka tahu?" Gagap Hinata muncul karena tidak dapat mengontrol aliran darahya yang mendesir hingga kekepalanya.

"Hn."

"K-Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun pasti a-akan c-c-curiga nantinya." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kegugupan Hinata.

"A-a-aku ta-tak m-mau S-sasuke-kun di apa-apain oleh me-mereka."

"Khawatir, huh?" Sasuke mencoba merapat merangkul pinggang Hinata dengan satu tangan. Kemudian tangan yang lain mencoba meraih tengkuk leher belakangnya.

Hinata membeku tak mampu bergerak, dan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku ini seorang Uchiha dan aku… tidak takut." Tegasnya.

Tidak! Dia seorang yang penakut, takut kehilangan Hinata yang tak bisa miliki sepenuhnya serta takut mengecewakan oka-sannya yang sudah berpesan agar menuruti semua perintah tou-sannya. Dan dengan terpaksa menuruti semua perintah Tou-sannya, adalah salah satu cara dia untuk membahagiakan oka-sannya serta melindungi Hinata dari ancaman Tou-sannya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata menegur Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya termenung dengan suara yang lembut.

"Hn." Sasuke yang baru tersadar langsung membelai wajah Hinata.

"Sup tomatnya sepertinya sudah matang?" Hinata yang masih dalam pelukan Sasuke mana mungkin bisa melihat masakannya.

Sasuke justru malah makin mempererat pelukan mereka hingga dia bisa merasakan sesuatu gundukan lembut menyentuh dada bidangnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun a-ayo kita makan!" Sasuke hanya menggeleng hal itu membuat Hinata terheran. "Sasuke-kun tidak lapar,"

"Hn, aku lapar."

"Kalau begitu kita makan, aku sudah buat sop tomat kesuk- mmmnnnngghh!," Hinata tersentak.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menciumnya lagi.

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menguncinya dan Hinata pun tak bisa berkutik kali ini. Sasuke menciumnya dengan paksa sehingga Hinata mengerang tidak nyaman. Lidah Sasuke mencoba mempermainkan bibir ranum Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya bungkam. Sesekali dia mengigit bibirnya agar mendapatkan akses lebih.

Hinata tersentak mulai membuka mulutnya sehingga dengan mudah lidah Sasuke masuk. Lidah Sasuke mulai menggoyangkan lidah Hinata, karena tidak mendapatkan respon dia mulai mengabsen setiap gigi Hinata yang rata. Lidah Sasuke yang terus bergelumat di dalam ciuman, membuat Hinata merasa panas dan tak bisa bernafas.

Hinata merasa darahnya berdesir, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang serta ada sesuatu didalam perutnya yang berterbangan. Hinata tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya lagi, dia sudah terangsang oleh permainan lidah sasuke yang lama-lama semakin liar. Sebelum mengalungkan tangannya keleher Sasuke, dia mencoba meraba tombol kompor yang posisinya ada dibelakangnya dan mematikannya. Mereka bergelumat sangat lama, menikmatinya seolah-olah mereka sedang kelaparan. Mereka bagaikan orang yang haus akan kemesraan yang sangatlah jarang dilakukan bagi mereka.

Jadi bolehkah dia sedikit egois? Menikmati moment-momen berdua yang terbilang singkat yang amat dia rindukan selama ini.

Tangan Sasuke mulai meraba-meraba kedalam baju Hinata bagian belakang, menyentuh kulit Hinata yang halus. Ketika kulit mereka saling bersentuhan mereka merasa seperti disengat oleh aliran listrik. Hinata melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dengan spontan karena disebabkan dia sedikit tersentak Tatkala tangan Sasuke mencoba melepaskan pengait branya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengerutkan sebelah alisnya.

Lagi-lagi Hinata menginterupsi dirinya disaat tengah menikmatinya.

Tangannya mengamankan dadanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan nanar. Kemudian dengan cepat dia membuang muka saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak kesal. Dia mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, dia takut telah mengecewakannya –yang nyatanya memang sudah terlihat demikian. Hinata tampak berpikir sebelumnnya hingga akhirnya dia mencoba kembali menatapnya.

Sasuke menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Hinata tahu itu.

"Kenapa?" suara baritonenya terdengar sangat dingin. Hinata hanya menggeleng.

Melihat disekelilingnya, tentu saja mereka masih berada ditengah dapur. Sasuke berpikir mungkin Hinata tidak melakukannya didapur dan hingga akhirnya dia menarik tangannya.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke terheran karena Hinata tidak bergerak sama sekali."Kita akan melakukannya dikamar." Sasuke melepaskan tanganya dan menyilangakan tangannya saat melihat Hinata mengelengkan kepalanya lagi.

Dia sungguh bingung dengan sikap Hinata yang mengelengkan kepalanya, kalau dia tidak mau melakukannya dikamar lalu dimana lagi? –pikirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Kali ini Hinata membuka suaranya yang terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Hn?" tidak bisa? Dia menolak maksudnya?! Batin Sasuke.

"Kita tidak mungkin melakukannya lagi Sasuke-kun." Pundaknya mulai bergetar dan menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak memperlihatkan cairan yang akan keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mencintaiku, huh?!" Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Hinata yang bergetar.

Sasuke tahu kalau Hinata sedang menangis dalam kediamannya.

"K-Karena k-kalian akan segera menikah, S-Sasuke-kun." Kali ini suaranya terdengar serak dan sesekali dia mengeluarkan isakannnya.

Sasuke hanya mendegus karena dugaannya benar pasti ini berkaitan dengan pernikahannya. Dia melepaskan pegangannya lalu mengepalkan tangannya, sungguh kali ini dia sudah muak dengan semua hal itu. Rasanya dia ingin merobek mulut Karin saat ini juga karena telah seenaknya saja mengumumkan pernikahannya didepan reporter gossip. Padahal mereka sudah berjanji tidak menyebarkannya.

"Kita tidak boleh egois, Sasuke-kun."

"Apa kau mencintaiku, hime?" geram Sasuke.

Hinata hanya diam membeku sejujurnya untuk mengerakkan mulut saja sudah susah apalagi berbicara. Dia takut kalau mengatakannya dia akan semakin kehilangan Sasuke. Dia tak berani berharap untuk memiliki Sasuke.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, hime?" Tanyanya lembut.

Kali ini Hinata mencoba menatap matanya, sangatlah tersirat kesedihan didalam matanya. Tanpa terasa air matapun jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, sungguh dia merasakan hal yang sama. Namun dia masih saja bungkam. Hal ini membuat Sasuke jengah, dia sedikit kecewa dan yang dilakukannya hanya menghela nafas.

Baru saja ingin memeluk Hinata, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Tanpa harus melihat nomor calling yang masuk Sasuke sudah dapat menebak –siapa lagi kalau bukan ayahnya.

"Hn."

["Sasuke, ini aku."]

Aniki?! Tumben.

"Ada apa?" Ternyata ini suara Itachi –anikinya.

["Kau sedang ada dimana, Sasuke?"]

Pria bermata oniks melirik sebentar Hinata, "Hn. Bukan urusanmu."

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Itachi sebelum ia berbicara kembali, ["Oka-san di bawa kerumah sakit lagi."]

Seketika mata sasuke terbelalak. Sasuke panik.

Dan tanpa berpikir lagi, dengan cepat dia meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung didapur. Pria bersurai segelap malam itu pun pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Saat ini yang dipikirannya adalah keadaan oka-sannya. Bahkan dia telah melupakan Hinata yang tengah menangis. Untuk saat ini keadaan oka-san-nyalah yang diutamakannya, untuk masalah dengan Hinata dia akan mengurusnya nanti.

Ditinggal secara tiba-tiba tanpa pamit membuat dia jatuh terduduk. Di benaknya segala pikiran buruknya muncul, namun yang paling buruk adalah Sasuke akan benar-benar pergi dan menghilang dari hidupnya. Itulah mimpi buruknya akhir-akhir ini. Dia rela kalau dia tak bisa memilki Sasuke, tapi dilain pihak Hinata tak mau melihat Sasuke pergi. Kalau saja bukan karena demi putrinya, mungkin wanita itu lebih memilih melarikan diri seperti dulu. Dia sangat takut akan perpisahan, lebih baik tidak bertemu sekalian daripada akan menjadi seperti ini. Wanita itu menderita batin. Dia sangat-sangat menginginkan Sasuke untuk putrinya, dan juga…. Dirinya.

Dia menatap nanar pada air matanya yang sudah menetes di lantai, lalu dia menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia berharap agar ini untuk terakhir kalinya menangis. Tak lama kemudian daun telinganya mendengar tangisan dari buah hatinya. Hinata pun berkesiap menghampiri putrinya dengan menghapus dulu air di pelupuk mata bulannya.

Wanita itu menimang-menimang dengan hati-hati serta lembut. Dia senandungkan lagu Ninabobo sebagai penghantar. Setelah putrinya dirasa tenang, wanita itu menatap buah hatinya dengan sendu.

"Saki-chan, kenapa kau mirip sekali dengan Tou-sanmu."

Saki, buah hatinya hanya terdiam memerhatikan ibunya. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Biarpun Hinata telah melihatnya seperti apapun, dan beberapa kalipun wajar putrinya tetap saja mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Lihat matamu~ hitam seperti Tou-sanmu. Hidungmu juga sangat mancung sama persis dengan tou-sanmu. Dan…" Hinata memerhatikan bibir putrinya, ia pun jadi teringat ciumannya dengan Sasuke, dan berkata sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kea rah bibir buah hatinya "Ini… mirip sekali dengan tou-sanmu. Hihihi…"

Dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil, Saki menangkap jari telunjuk ibunya. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan lembut.

Lalu telunjuk menunjuk pipi putrinya yang tembem "Tapi kenapa hanya pipimu yang mirip sama oka-san?"

Saki hanya tersenyum lebar –geli- ketika telunjuk Hinata menekan-nekan pipinya dengan lembut.

"Pipimu ini kayak jeli." Ucapnya sambil mencium kedua pipi putrinya gemas.

Perlakuan Hinata yang terus menciumnya bertubi-tubi membuat buah hatinya tertawa geli. Mendengar putrinya terus tertawa membuat Hinata semakin menggodaya. Inilah penghibur Hinata dikala kesedihannya. inilah pengisi hatinya dikala kesepiannya, selama ini, dan untuk selamanya. Putrinya adalah perhatian utamanya. Dan tanpa putrinya Hinata mana mungkin bisa setangguh ini serta setabah ini. Jikalau suatu saat Sasuke tak bisa bersama mereka, dia sudah rela. Asalkan Saki bersamanya itu sudah cukup baginya.

Hinata kembali memandang sendu putrinya.

"Saki-chan sayang oka-san kan?!"

Saki hanya tersenyum riang memehatikan ibunya berbicara.

"Hehe… pastinya~ oka-san juga sayang Saki-chan…" ucapnya sambil memeluk putrinya dengan erat. Dan kembali menciumnya dengan sayang.

"Saki-chan juga sayang tou-san, kan?!"

Saki kembali tersenyum memandangi ibunya.

"Oka-san juga sayang tou-sanmu~ dia orang yang tertampan sedunia."

"Aa.."

"Hihihi… Benarkan?!"

"Papapapapapa…"

"Iya-iya papa…"

"Papapapapapa… mamamama…."

"Iya-iya papa mama.."

"Papapamamapapajajajaja."

"Saki-chan ngomong apa sih~?"

"Dadadadadapapapapapapa…."

Hinata hanya bisa tertawa mendengar putrinya terus mengoceh dengan bahasa bayinya. Wanita itu juga tak menyangka putrinya lambat laun berkembang pesat.

"Jajajajajajajajaja…."

"Iya-iya jajajajaja."

"Papapapadadadada."

"Hihihihi…."

"Mamamama…."

TING TONG.

Hinata terdiam sebentar mendengar suara bel pintu berbunyi, siapa gerangan yang datang?

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu?" ucapnya sambil memandang putrinya –Hinata tersenyum.

"Tatatatatata.."

"Iya-iya, Tatatatatah…"

TING TONG

"Iya tunggu sebentar."

TING TONG

Duh,

"Iya-iya."

"Yayayayayaya…."

Masih dengan senyuman di wajah ayunya, Hinata memegang kenop pintu. Lalu dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu. Seiring dengan pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang sungguh tidak pernah disangka olehnya. Lalu sejurus dengan itu lunturlah senyuman yang terpatri diwajah ayu Hinata.

"N-Neji-nii?!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC. REVIEW….. REVIEW….. REVIEW….. PLEASE !

.

.

Hehehe…. Aku sungguh tak menyangka lho. Ternyata responnya cukup bagus. Tadinya aku sudah pesimis dulu kalau fiksi ini tak bakal laku. Yah, kalau mengingat sekarang fiksi Sasuhina sudah banyak saingannya dan bagus bagus lagi! terus di tambah lagi ide cerita fiksi ini sudah banyak di pasaran sehingga para reader pasti sudah pada bosan membacanya.

Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha membuatnya agak berbeda kok, dan lebih nge-feel. Maklum diriku ini tak pandai dalam memainkan kata-kata. Jadi akhirnya chapter ini jadi begini hasilnya. Namun aku tetap berharap fiksiku dapat diterima baik oleh para reader.

_**Aku Cuma mengingatkan, kalau misalnya ada para reader yang menganggap ide ceritaku ini merasa sama dengan fiksi author lain atau pair yang lain, aku mohon maaf. Coz fiksi ini murni ide ceritaku. Aku sekarang jarang banget baca fiksi author lain, jadi aku tak tahu menau soal itu.**_

_**Sama bukan berarti plagiat kan?! Namun ini hanya kebetulan belaka! Lebih baik membuat karya sendiri walaupun itu jelek daripada kita membajak milik karya orang! Stop Plagiat! Stop pembajakan! **_

Karena berhubung para reviewernya ada yang tidak login maka aku akan membalasnya disini, namun untuk chapter depan aku akan membalasnya lewat PM saja ea… dan untuk yang tidak login aku akan berusaha membalasnya di sini, okey!

**THANKS TO :**

**Guest **: Okey sudah kulanjuti! Chapter 2 up! Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

**Vampire Uchiha** : Ya, ini aku sudah melanjutinya. Namun aku minta maaf soal fiksiku yang dulu, aku jadi mengecewakan dirimu karena dengan terpaksa aku harus menghapus fiksi itu. Tapi untuk fiksi ini aku akan selalu berusaha mengembanginya. Thanks ya atas reviewnya!

**Samael D'Lucifer** : benerkah ini begitu miris?! Aku sendiri juga tak menyangka membuatnya seperti ini! Aku bukannya ingin membuat Hinata selalu mengalami kesedihan, entah kenapa apa karena sering membaca pair Sasuhina yang bergenre Hurt aku jadi terbawa-bawa, dan membuatnya seperti itu! Jadi maklumi ea. Aku jamin endingnya bahagia kok! Trims reviewnya!

**Sora Hinase** : Wah, Sora suka baca bergenre hurt begini ea?! Kalau aku di antara sebel dan suka! Coz yang genre hurt suka bikin aku sedih sampai-sampai bikin aku jadi bad mood seharian, tapi yang dilain pihak aku juga suka, kalau yang sakit hati itu Sasuke! Wkwkwk, aku senang melihat Sauke menderita! #Bercanda, lupakan itu! Thanks atas reviewnya!

**Luluk Minam Cullen** : Okey nih, tidak kudelete! Terima kasih atas pujian dan review-nya!

**Shiro no Tsubasa** : YUP, tidak jadi kudelete, aku akan terus berusaha untuk melanjutinya! Thanks atas pujian dan reviewnya!

**violet Orchid** : Alurnya memang cepat! Namun kalau di bilang ini prolog juga bukan kok! Kan ini udah masuk ke inti cerita?! Ya… itu sih menurutku! Trims atas reviewnya

**tiff** : Menarik?! Benarkah?! Terima kasih atas pujian dan reviewnya ya #Nyengir ala Naruto

**hiru nesaan** : Yes, lanjut! Chapter 2 up! Terima kasih reviewnya!

**hanna uzumaki** : Uhum… Ini Sasuhina! Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

**ookami child** : Siap ini tetap berlanjut! Thanks reviewnya!

**Ay shi Sora-chan** : Oke nih lanjut, chapter 2 up! Trims reviewnya!

**Putchy-chan ** : Yup! Lanjut! Chapter 2 telah update, thanks reviewnya!

**Hinatauchiha69** : Wah, tenyata ada yang menyadarinya! Sorry banget ya, aku tidak bisa melanjutinya karena pikiranku sudah buntu nih. Jadi kau mohon pengertiannya! Trima kasih atas reviewnya!

**Eternal Dream Chowz** : Yup, I keep it! Thanks atas review dan pujiannya!

: Iya aku lanjuti! Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan fiksi ini sampai tamat! Thanks pujian dan reviewnya ea!

**Cahya LavenderHyUchih**a : Oke nih lanjut, kalau kamu penasaran ikuti terus ceritanya. Thanks reviewnya!

**Fika hime** : Uhum… lanjut! Terima kasih atas pujian dan reviewnya!

**kyucel ** : Yup tidak ku delete kok! Thanks reviewnya!

**azzahra** :okey nih lanjut Chapter 2 up! Trims reviewnya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**BLUE DAISY BY RisufuyaYUI**

**RATE : T - Semi M**

**PAIRING : SASUHINA**

**GENRE : FAMILY, HURT/COMFORT, FRENDSHIP AND ROMANCE.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, ALUR KECEPATAN, TYPOS, GAJE, IDE CERITA PASARAN ETC.**

.

.

Ini sudah hari keempat Sasuke tidak mengunjungi mereka. Hinata sempat khawatir karena Sasuke tidak memberikan kabar sedikitpun. Kabar yang dia tahu pun saat ini, Sasuke masih merawat ibunya yang masih terbaring lemah dirumah sakit, dan berita itu juga dia tahu dari surat kabar.

Wanita itu memandangi putrinya yang sedang bermain dengan mainannya. Biasanya beginilah cara Hinata untuk memendamkan rasa kerinduannya. Dengan menatap putrinya. Namun kali ini sungguh beda, dia sedang amat kegelisahan. Jikalau bukan karena kunjungan Neji beberapa jam yang lalu, Hinata tak akan merasa seperti ini jadinya.

Tangannya gemetaran, sebenarnya dia sedang takut. Dia tak mau balik lagi ke kediamannya. Rumahnya adalah penjara baginya. Tapi bukan berarti di benci ataupun dendam terhadap keluarganya, wanita itu hanya sedikit trauma. Sejak dini Hinata tahu kalau dirinya telah di benci oleh ayahnya. Kebencian ayahnya terhadap dirinya bermula dari kematian ibu kandungnya. Dia tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ayahnya membenci dirinya? Tapi yang jelas baginya hanyalah…. Ayah yang selalu menatapnya dengan dingin.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"N-Neji-niii!"

"Hinata-sama." Ucapnya dengan dingin.

Diantara keraguan Hinata mempersilahkan Neji masuk ke dalam. Wanita itu benar-benar sungguh terkejut. Ini sudah lebih dari setahun dia tidak bertemu sepupunya –Neji. Dia tahu apa yang di inginkan pria yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya ini. Hinata mencoba menduga hal baik. Namun bila melihat tatapan pria itu, dia ragu kalau sepupunya bukan hanya sekedar berkunjung melainkan ada hal yang lainnya.

Hinata benar-benar canggung duduk berhadapan dengan Neji saat ini. Pria bersurai cokelat itu menatapnya dengan intens.

"Hinata-sama, mau sampai kapan?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, dia tahu arah pembicaraan ini

"…"

"Ini sudah setahun lebih lamanya!"

"Aku tahu, tapi-"

"Kau tidak bisa, kan?!" tuduhnya sambil menutup mata pucatnya, "Ojii-sama sudah mengetahuinya!" kini mata pucatnya terbuka.

Mata lavender Hinata terbelalak, jadi ayahnya sudah mengetahui kalau putrinya memiliki anak dari keluarga Uchiha.

"J-jadi…"

"Oji-sama sangat murka."

Mendengar hal itu hatinya terasa perih, dia tahu bakal begini jadinya. Wanita itu tahu kalau ayahnya sangat membenci keluarga Uchiha, tapi tidak tahu persis penyebabnya. Namun setiap mendengar nama Uchiha, ayahnya selalu meradang. Hinata yakin ketidaksukaannya ayahnya terhadap Uchiha bukan karena persaingan bisnis melainkan hal yang lain yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Tapi… Hanabi-sama sudah membujuknya."

"H-Hanabi?!"

Dia sungguh tak menyangka. Padahal Hanabi hanyalah saudara tiri, namun gadis itu selalu menganggap dirinya seperti saudara kandung. Hinata sungguh ingat setahun yang lalu, sebelum dia melahirkan putrinya. Mereka berdua sempat bertemu. Hinata bisa melihat ekspresinya, gadis itu terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Gadis itu mengajaknya balik lagi kerumah serta berjanji akan melindungi Hinata serta anaknya dari ayah mereka, namun ditolak oleh Hinata. Hanabi hanya bisa kecewa mendengar penuturan Hinata. Gadis itu bahkan tidak memaksanya, namun dia memberi persyaratan kepadanya. Jikalau pria yang telah menghamili Hinata tidak menikahinya dalam jangka setahun, gadis itu akan memaksanya membawanya pulang.

"Hn. Sepertinya dia telah membuat perjanjian dengan oji-sama."

Perjanjian?

"Lalu… perjanjian apa itu?"

"Aku kurang tahu soal itu."

Mereka terdiam, mereka terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"A-aku belum siap… untuk pulang."

"…"

"A-aku merasa nyaman… karena ada Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun disini." Sasuke-kun juga.

"…"

"Mereka s-sudah ku anggap keluargaku sendiri. A-ku sangat menyayangi mereka." Aku juga mencintai Sasuke-kun.

"…"

"Jadi… berilah aku waktu."

"…"

"Aku ingin berpisah secara baik-baik."

Neji hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penuturan Hinata. Pria itu tahu akan begini jadinya. Kalau bukan karena paksaan Hanabi, Neji mana mau melakukannya. Dulu dia telah berbuat kesalahan. Terhadap Hinata dia begitu overprotective, sampai-sampai dia tak membiarkan sesuatu ataupun seseorangpun dapat menyentuh sepupunya. Pria itu tak sadar kalau saat itu telah menyiksa batin sepupunya. Dan soal gossip yang sering mengancam sepupunya itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Dia pernah melakukan itu, namun hanya sekali. Perbuatan itu juga telah membuatnya sangat menyesal seumur hidup.

Dulu dia melakukan hal itu hanya semata-mata ingin membalas budi kebaikan almarhum isteri pertama pamannya. Namanya Hyuuga Hitomi. Kelembutan dan kasih sayang Hitomi yang tanpa pamrih membuat Neji kagum. Dia amat menyayangi Hitomi seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri. Namun sayang dia merasakan kebersamaan mereka hanyalah 2 tahun, wanita itu meninggal saat Hinata berusia 6 tahun. Wanita itu kecelakaan karena telah menolong seseorang. Yang kata pamannya, seseorang itu adalah selingkuhan Hitomi. Neji tidak percaya akan hal itu. Mana mungkin wanita sebaik itu dan paling menyayangi keluarga itu bisa punya selingkuh? Itu tidak mungkin?! Padahal selama ini dimata Neji, Hitomi tampak sangat bahagia bersama pamannya. Neji percaya kalau pamannya itu salah! Dan suatu hari nanti pria itu akan sangat menyesal menuduh bibinya yang tidak-tidak!

Setelah kembali dari larutan masa lalunya, Neji kembali memandangi Hinata. Wanita itu masih tampak asyik menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu pria bersurai coklat panjang itu melirik anak kecil yang berada dipangkuan Hinata. Anak itu juga tampak asyik memainkan rambut panjang ibunya.

'Mirip Uchiha, huh?!'

Neji memerhatikannya dengan seksama, kini anak itu mulai menarik-narik rambut ibunya. Ibunya bahkan tak bergeming sedikitpun. Ditarik-tarik seperti itu pasti terasa sakit. Melihat hal itu Neji hanya sedikit menyinggung sedikit senyuman.

Lalu tak lama kemudian dia menghela nafas, Hinata sama sekali tak berubah. Dan dia mirip sekali dengan ibunya. Wanita itu selalu saja memikirkan perasaan orang lain, sampai-sampai dia tak peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Memikirkan hal itu Neji jadi kasihan terhadap sepupunya. Biarpun mereka tak begitu dekat, namun mereka tahu kalau mereka saling peduli.

Pria itu meminumi ocha yang telah disuguhi sebelumnya, lalu berkata "Sebaiknya aku pulang."

E-eh?! Hinata mengankat wajahnya dengan cepat. Hanya begini?!

"Sebelum aku pulang, ini ada titipan surat dari Hanabi-sama." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat.

"Arigatou."

"Hn. Sebenarnya tujuanku kesini untuk menjemputmu. Namun..'

"…"

"Karena Hinata meminta waktu, aku mengerti."

"…"

"Tapi… aku juga tak dapat menjamin kalau Hanabi akan mengerti hal ini." Neji menghela nafas.

Hinata menahan nafasnya.

"Aku akan berusaha meyakinkan Hanabi soal ini. Dan untuk itu aku akan memberi Hinata-sama waktu seminggu sebelum aku kembali ke sini."

Kini Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya –sedikit lega.

"Dan setelah seminggu nanti… aku harap Hinata-sama sudah siap." Ucapnya sambil berdiri, "Baiklah aku mohon pamit."

Neji melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu berkata "Neji-nii.."

Neji sedikit melirik sebentar kebelakang saat dia tengah memegang kenop pintu.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. Hontou ni Arigatou!"

Pria itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari balik pintu.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sore kali ini Kiba tidak pulang bersama Shino, entah kenapa hari ini hatinya begitu gelisah. Apalagi ditambah sikap Hinata akhir-akhir ini. Terkadang bahagia, terkadang murung. Dan Kiba tahu pasti biang keladi dari semua ini. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si bungsu Uchiha?! Kiba benar-benar geram dengan si Uchiha itu. Sudah setahun lebih ini, pria itu tak menunjukkan batang hidung. Kiba tak bermaksud menuduh, tapi ini sudah terlihat jelas kalau Saki itu putri kandungnya Uchiha Sasuke!

Apa dia tidak tahu?! Sebenarnya dia ingin melabrak langsung kalaupun si Uchiha itu tidak tahu dan mengatakan 'Hinata memiliki anak darimu brengsek!'

Namun tindakan ini selalu dihalangi Shino. Pria itu selalu berkata 'Tak boleh sembarangan menuduh, kita tak punya bukti yang kuat! Dan yang kita punya hanya perkiraan saja. Kalaupun dia tahu mungkin saja dia tidak ingin mengakuinya, kau tak mau kan dipermalukan di depan umum?!'

Kiba hanya mendengus mengingatnya, sudah jelas-jelas buktinya sudah ada. Shino itu terlalu jaim, menyebalkan pikir Kiba.

Kiba yakin Sasuke mengetahuinya. Jelas-jelas Saki mirip sekali dengan si Uchiha brengsek itu. Tapi mungkin saja si Uchiha itu sejak awal memang tidak peduli?! Bisanya membuat doang tapi tidak mau bertanggung jawab! Dasar Uchiha Sasuke memang brengsek!

Tapi hari ini Kiba bertekad menanyakannya langsung pada Hinata supaya lebih jelas, agar dia bisa secepatnya memberi pelajaran kepada si Uchiha. Dia tak peduli kalau nanti dipermalukan di depan umum, dia hanya ingin Saki di akui oleh ayahnya. Dia juga ingin melihat sahabatnya bahagia. Dia hanya ingin semuanya kembali ditempatnya.

Jikalau Shino menghalanginya sekali lagi, Kiba akan mengacuhnya. Dia tak bisa lama-lama membiarkan hal. Maklum dia bukanlah tipe yang penyabar.

Kiba akhirnya sampai di apartemen, dia pun langsung menemui Hinata terlebih dahulu. Dan biasanya memang selalu begitu.

"Tadaima!" salamnya seusai membuka pintu.

"Okaeri Kiba-kun." Sambut Hinata dengan senyuman lembut.

Ketika Kiba melihatnya, wanita itu tengah memakai celemek dan ditangannya terdapat mangkuk nasi. Ternyata Hinata telah mempersiapkan makan siang

"Hei, Saki-chan!" sapa Kiba ketika melihat anak itu berada di dalam ranjang bayi. Kini saki sudah bisa tengkurap sendiri.

Pria bertato dipipinya itu segera menghampiri Saki lalu mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Saki-chan pun hanya tersenyum riang melihat Kiba.

Dari balik dapur Hinata bisa mendengar Kiba mengobrol dengan putrinya. Wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Kiba maupun Shino sangat memerhatikan putrinya. Seandainya Sasuke ada disini mungkin dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kiba. Namun memikirkan hal itu membuat hatinya miris. Sasuke hanya baru beberapa kali berinteraksi dengan putrinya, beda dengan Kiba ataupun Shino. Mereka sudah banyak memiliki kenangan dengan putrinya, sedangkan Sasuke tidak. Padahal seminggu lagi Hinata sudah harus pergi. Hinata sih masih bisa bertemu sahabat-sahabatnya setelah dia kembali ke mansion, namun dia belum tentu bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke, kan?!

"Hinata, um hari ini baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kiba dengan tiba-tiba saat Hinata keluar dari dapurnya.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, mengingat kedatangan Neji beberapa jam yang lalu. "Um… daijoubu. Memang kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan ragu.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok."

Hinata memandangi Kiba yang tidak menatapnya, apa dia telah merasakan sesuatu? Pikir Hinata.

"Kiba-kun… kalian tidak pulang bersama?" Tanya Hinata. Dia ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kiba tersadar, dia lupa. Mungkin karena terlalu khawatir dia jadi melupakan segala hal. Termasuk mengambil Akamaru yang dia titipi di rumah kakaknya. Kiba langsung menepuk jidat.

"Akamaru! Aku lupa menjemputnya!"

"Ah?! Tapi sebelum itu…. Kiba-kun makan siang dulu ya."

"Ya, baiklah."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shino pun pulang. Dia tampak tersinggung dengan Kiba. Namun dia ikut makan siang juga dengannya. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua tingkah sahabatnya selama makan siang. Entah kenapa sahabat yang berbeda poros ini bisa menyatu ya? Takdir ini memang sangat misterius.

Makan siangpun berlalu. Wanita itu hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati ketika melihat keseriusan di mimik Kiba. Dan Shino pun demikan. Hinata tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran mereka, namun satu hal yang pasti yang bisa dia duga, itu sesuatu yang buruk baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang menidurkan putrinya. Tapi pikirannya melayang ke arah pembicaraan tadi siang. Dia harusnya sudah bisa menduga kalau hari ini akan datang juga. Hari dimana kedua sahabatnya menanyakan ayah biologis Saki. Namun karena dia sedang memikirkan hal lain, wanita itu menjadi buntu otaknya. Lalu ketika pertanyaan itu muncul, tanpa sedikit keraguan pun Hinata menjawabnya dengan jujur serta tenang. Tapi pernyataan dari sahabatnya cukup membuat Hinata kaget bahwa kedua sahabatnya sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu. Dan pembicaraan mereka siang itu bisa dibilang berlangsung cukup tegang. Kiba bahkan hampir saja ingin pergi, untuk memberi pelajaran si bungsu Uchiha jikalau tidak ada yang menghalanginya. Sedangkan Shino yang mendengar penjelasan Hinata dan Kiba yang berkoar-koar hanya bisa diam membisu.

Dia sungguh lelah. Hari ini benar-benar menguras pikiran dan tenaganya. Banyak sekali peristiwa terjadi mengagetkan dirinya. Sampai-sampai seluruh anggota tubuhnya menjadi pegal-pegal karena hal ini. Wanita itupun beranjak dari futon. Entah kenapa dia jadi ingin makan?

Wanita itu pun pergi kedapur untuk memasak mie instan. Dia tak peduli kalau gemuk gara-gara keseringan makan tengah malam. Lagipula ini guna mengisi penyusuannya yang kini mulai kering. Tak lama kemudian setelah Hinata menyantap makanannya terdengar suara bel pintu apartemennya.

Hinata melirik jam dinding.

Ini sudah pukul 10 malam. Orang iseng mana yang bertamu malam-malam begini?

Ketika dia sudah berada di depan, wanita itu menimbang-nimbang. Dia ragu, apakah harus membuka pintu ini? Atau berpura-pura tidak tahu dan langsung pergi tidur? Kalau dia membuka pintu ini dia takut orang yang mengunjunginya ini adalah seorang penjahat. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, itu tidak mungkin! Mana ada seorang penjahat akan mendatangi tempat sekecil ini? Dia kan tak punya apa-apa?! Selain putrinya sendiri! Atau mungkin saja ini hanya orang iseng yang kebetulan lewat, sehingga wanita itu kembali memilih tidur.

Hinata menggigit bibir ranumnya. Orang yang dibalik pintu masih menekankan belnya, dan sekarang malah mengetuk pintunya. Dia tak bisa berpura-pura tidak tahu akan hal ini. Lagipula kalau kedengaran tetangga kan tidak enak. Mungkin saja orang itu ingin menyampaikan hal yang penting. Lalu dengan segala pertimbangan yang ada akhirnya Hinata memutuskan membuka pintunya –dengan perlahan. Dan betapa terkejutnya Hinata melihat sosok yang muncul dari balik pintunya

"Hime… kenapa kau lama sekali membukanya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria pemilik mata segelap malam itu menghembuskan nafas lelah. Akhirnya dia sudah berada di dalam rumah. Dia tak menyangka perjalanan dengan menaiki kereta Shinkansen bisa selelah ini. Padahal kereta itu sangat cepat namun penuhnya kereta membuatnya sesak. Tapi bisa-bisa malam begini kereta masih penuh?! Hari ini dia memang sengaja tak memakai mobilnya, karena dia hanya ingin sedikit mengenang masa-masa dimana dia selalu membuntuti Hinata pulang sekolah. Si bungsu Uchiha itu tersenyum, melihat wajah wanita yang dicintainya membuat semua beban yang ada dipunggung berasa musnah begitu saja. Bahkan kesedihan yang dia rasa telah menguap ke udara.

Sasuke menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, dikamar ini tercium aroma Hinata. Dia sangat suka itu. Sudah berapa hari dia tak bertemu dengan kedua orang yang di cintainya? Dia pun sendiri tak ingat karena dia sibuk menemani ibunya dirumah sakit. Dia pun bergiliran dengan Itachi. Dan ketika gilirannya sudah habis, Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menemui Hinata. Lagipula dia sudah minta izin cuti kepada Tou-sannya selama seminggu. Dan sekarang dia masih punya tiga hari lagi untuk menikmati kebersamaannya dengan kedua orang yang dicintainya, sebelum kesibukan kerja datang kepadanya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal ayahnya, Sasuke benar-benar geram. Kenapa didunia ini ada saja orang seperti ayahnya? Ketika ibunya sedang sakit ayahnya tak pernah menjenguknya sama sekali bahkan untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaan pun tidak. Sasuke benar-benar kesal dengan ayahnya, suami macam apa itu!

Karin juga, wanita itu hari ini sangat menyebalkan. Pria itu hanya mendengus mengingat. Dia berpura-pura bersikap manis pada ibunya. Dia sok-sok-an memberi perhatian kepada ibunya. Sasuke tahu model itu sangatlah licik. Wanita itu hanya menginginkan hartanya, tidak ada yang lain. Namun kenapa hari ini dia seolah-olah telah serius menampilkan hubungannya ya? Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka.

Sasuke tersentak dari pikirannya ketika mendengar putrinya menangis. Tapi kini Hinata didapur, sedang memasak mie instan untuk dirinya. Dia tahu harus melakukannya. Tanpa berpikir lagi pria itu langsung menggendong putrinya dengan hati-hati. Dia mencoba menenangkan putrinya.

"Cup cup."

"Ooeeeeee!"

"Sssst…Putriku yang cantik jangan menangis!"

"Oeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Cup cup. Tou-san ada disini sayang"

"Oeeeeeeeeee!"

"Cup cup. Saki-chan rindu tou-san bukan?!"

"Oeeee!"

Sasuke terus mengayunkan putrinya yang diselingi lagu Ninabobo sebagai penghantar tidur. Suara Sasuke yang berat serta dalam mampu membuat putrinya perlahan menutup mata. Setelah dirasa tenang, Sasuke menghembus nafasnya dengan lega. Walaupun sedikit menyulitkan tapi akhirnya dia bisa menenangkan dan meniduri putrinya. Dia perhatikan wajah tidur putrinya dengan seksama. Pandangannya melembut. Putrinya menggeliat dalam gendongannya. Melihat hal itu Sasuke hanya mengulum senyum.

Dia sendiri bahkan masih belum mempercayai akan mempunyai anak. Apalagi kalau melihatnya seperti ini. Sampai-sampai serangkaian kata-kata terbesit dari benaknya tak akan mampu di ucapkan dengan lisan. Pria itu hanya bisa berpikir.

Dia benar-benar hidup!

Dia bernyawa!

Dia bergerak!

Dia bersuara!

Dia hasil benihku dengan Hinata!

Dia buah hatiku!

Sasuke benar-benar terharu. Dia benar-benar kagum dengan ciptaan Kami-sama ini. Kehadiran Saki didunia membuat Sasuke merasakan keajaiban. Kehidupannya yang sempit pun terlihat luas sekarang. Dia terhenyak. Memandangi putrinya membuat Sasuke yakin akan masih depannya kelak. Dia yakin bahwa suatu saat dia akan memperoleh kebahagian sejati. Dia juga yakin kehadiran putrinya akan membuat mimpinya menjadi nyata. Ya, mimpi yang pernah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. Yakni keluarga yang bahagia.

Hinata terhenyak dengan pemandangan didepannya. Melihat Sasuke yang berusaha menidurkan Saki membuatnya tersentuh. Padahal Sasuke dengan putrinya jarang sekali ketemu atau berintereaksi, ini sungguh aneh!

Apa putrinya sudah mengenal aroma ayahnya sendiri? Pikir Hinata.

Dan mungkin saja saat ini Saki benar-benar kangen dengan ayahnya sama halnya dengan Hinata, kan?!

Sebenarnya dia masih tak percaya kalau sosok yang memunggunginya saat ini adalah Sasuke. Sasuke disini. Malam ini. Hinata membeku, malam ini?! Itu artinya Sasuke akan menginap bukan?!

DEG.

Lagipula apartemennya kan tak mempunyai kamar?! Itu artinya juga mereka akan tidur bersama bukan?! Memikirkan hal itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Aliran darahnya berdesir dengan cepat. Dan perutnya merasa berkoar tak jelas.

Ukh, kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya menjadi gugup?!

"Hinata."

Telinga Hinata terasa panas ketika Sasuke menyebut namanya dengan suaranya yang berat.

"U-um… a-ayo makan!" ucapnya sambil memalingkan muka. Wanita itu yakin kini mukanya tengah memerah.

Wajah Sasuke sepintas terlihat kosong, lalu tersenyum setelahnya. Dia tahu persis apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Hinata. Melihat hal itu rasanya Sasuke ingin menggoda Hinata. Namun ketika perutnya mulai berbunyi lagi dia mengurung hal tersebut. Pria itu membaring putrinya di futon secara hati-hati. Dan menyusul Hinata yang telah menyiapkan makanannya. Selama makan mereka terdiam. Selama itu juga Sasuke tak menjauhkan pandangan matanya dari wajah ayu Hinata.

Sedangkan wanita yang selalu ditatap itu hanya bisa menunduk. Pria itu tahu jelas kalau Hinata sedang gugup. Itu bisa terlihat dari tingkahnya, terkadang ia memainkan rambutnya. Terkadang ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Terkadang memainkan jari. Dan kali ini sasuke melihat wanita itu tengah menjilat bibirnya yang mulai kering. Mata oniks itu mengerjap. Bibir Hinata. Sebanyak apapun dia mengkhayalkan hal itu, tetap saja yang aslinya terlihat lebih bagus. Lebih seksi. Dan tentu saja sangat menggairahkan.

Pria itu kembali dari lamunannya, kini dia kembali menatap Hinata dengan intens. Dan tanpa sengaja mata mereka bersirobok. Oniks bertemu lavender. Mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Wanita benar-benar tak bisa lama-lama menatap Sasuke. Entah kenapa dengan menatapnya saja sudah membuat Hinata terbakar? Apalagi kalau mereka sudah bersinggungan?! Rasanya dia ingin meleleh saja!

Kini Hinata kembali memberanikan diri menatapnya. Sasuke ternyata masih tak mau melepaskan pandangannya. Wanita itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir ranumnya. Lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Hinata kembali menatapnya, wanita itu kembali menjilati bibirnya. Dia melakukan hal itu beberapa kali sehingga membuat Sasuke merasa amat bodoh. Pria itu melongo, yah walaupun hanya sekejap.

Hei, apa wanita itu ingin dicium?!

Dan bibir itu terlihat sangat merah sekarang. Hal itu membuatnya semakin ingin mencicipinya.

Ukh, dia tak bisa lagi mengontrol hasratnya! Sasuke ingin menciumnya dengan sangat buruk!

Hinata menangkat kepalanya untuk kesekian kali. Mata lavender itu mengerjap. Kali ini mata oniks itu berkata lain. Sasuke seakan-akan ingin melahapnya. Hinata meneguk salivanya. Sekarang Sasuke sudah menghabiskan makanannya. Hinata membeku ditempat, Sasuke kini beranjak dari tempatnya. Langkah kakinya yang tak berbunyi membuat jantung Hinata bergerak liar. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, dia hanya pasrah. Ketika Sasuke sudah berada disampingnya, nafasnya seakan tercekat.

"Hei." Panggilnya dengan parau.

Hinata tak berani menoleh.

"Hinata.."

Kali ini Sasuke memanggilnya dengan suara yang lebih seksi. Hinata tetap tak berani menoleh.

"Hime."

Hinata langsung memejam matanya dengan erat, saat dirasa bibir Sasuke menyentuh telinganya. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat bergairah. Hinata jadi resah, dia hanya mampu meremas bagian bawah piyamanya. Dia semakin tak berani menoleh.

"Hinata, lihatlah aku!"

"Um… a-ano Sasuke-kun-"

"Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke!"

Bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri kini bibir Sasuke mencium telinganya. Dia rasa telinganya akan memerah.

"S-Sa-suke-"

Hinata tak dapat melanjuti kata-katanya. Nafasnya tercekat, Sasuke mulai berani turun mencium lehernya. Walaupun Sasuke sudah pernah melakukan ini beberapa kali, tetapi tetap saja Hinata masih malu akan hal ini.

"S-Sasuh-keh-"

Wanita itu mulai mendesah, Sasuke mulai menggigit lehernya. Hinata tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya seakan telah menempel erat pada bumi. Jantungnya berdetak terus berdetak sangat kencang. Aliran darahnya mengalir dengan cepat. Perutnya seakan-akan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Sasuke semakin menjajaki leher Hinata. Dia tak henti-henti mengecup dan menggigit leher jenjang Hinata. Dia pun tak pernah bosan akan hal ini. Dia yakin Hinata mempunyai sesuatu yang membuatnya tampak selalu bergairah. Sasuke tak memungkiri kalau Hinata benar-benar wanita yang membuatnya jatuh cinta setengah mati.

"Sasuh-keh t-t-holong… mnnnhhh…"

Sasuke menyeringai, dia tahu saat ini Hinata menikmatinya. Buktinya saja Hinata semakin mengadahkan kepalanya memberi akses lebih untuknya. Nafas wanita itu terdengar berderu. Pria itu semakin ingin melakukannya lebih dalam dan lebih buruk lagi.

Hinata tersentak, mata lavender terbelalak. Tubuhnya membeku. Sasuke telah menghentikan ciumannya, dia menarik tubuhnya, sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan erat. Tubuh mereka saling merapat. Sedangkan tangan Hinata berada di depan dada bidang Sasuke.

Sejurus itu mata lavender Hinata berserobok dengan mata oniks Sasuke, mereka berpandangan. Mereka saling mengagumi satu sama lain.

Sasuke selalu mengidamkan hal ini. Menatap Hinata lebih dekat dan mengelus wajahnya dengan lembut. Walaupun mata pucatnya terlihat aneh bagi orang lain, tapi sangatlah indah bagi Sasuke. Pria itu tak mengerti, kenapa?! Namun yang pasti yang diketahuinya hanyalah bahwa… Sasuke semakin jatuh cinta kepada Hinata.

Hinata terlihat sangat terpesona. Dibalik matanya yang kelam nan dingin tersimpan sesuatu medan magnet yang mampu menarik dirinya kedalam lubang itu. Wanita itu seperti ditelan hidup-hidup. Dia tahu inilah yang membuat para hawa tergila-gila padanya. Kharisma Sasuke terpancar dari matanya. Namun kini dia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di mata oniks itu, wanita itu mengerti bahwa dimata oniks itu hanya ada dirinya. Yang artinya juga kalau pria itu sangat mengingikannya. Dan itu sama halnya dengannya. Lalu wanita itu mempersembahkan senyumnya. Dia sangat bahagia. Sehingga persoalannya tadi siang seakan-akan tak pernah ada hari ini. Dia melupakannya untuk sementara.

Dan Hinata yakin cintanya akan bertahan untuk selamanya.

Setelah berpandangan cukup lama, lalu wanita itu dengan tiba-tiba menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Mata oniks Sasuke terbelalak –hanya sebentar. Karena baru pertama kali Hinata menciumnya terlebih dahulu.

Pria itu dengan sengaja tetap membuka matanya, menikmati sensasi manis dari bibir ranum Hinata. Walaupun hanya menempelkan bibir dan bukan ciuman panas seperti biasa dia lakukan, tapi entah kenapa kali ini sensasinya sungguh berbeda bagi Sasuke. Saat ini ciuman Hinata bagi Sasuke

Ciuman tanda cinta Hinata untuk Sasuke.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke!" Katanya saat memecahkan ciuman mereka, dia tersenyum lembut. Wajahnya semakin memerah seperti tomat kesukaannya.

Tak lama berselang mereka berdua menyatu bibirnya lagi, tapi kali ini Sasuke yang melakukannya.

.

.

**TBC... please review… review lagi! dan lagi!**

**.**

**.**

**Hehehe…. Pasti semua para reader menyangka kalau chara Neji disini antagonis. Ups! Sayang sekali bukan! aku tak mau Neji jadi jahat, aku tidak tega. Jadi kubuat jadi begini. Ok daripada curcol yang tak jelas, lebih baik aku berterima kasih untuk reviewer, silent reader, orang yang nge-fav dan nge-folllow fic ini. Moga chapter ini tak membuat kalian bosan ea. Oh ya! Bagi reviewer yang login aku balasnya lewat PM ea. Dan yang no login terima kasiih ya reviewnya!**

**tiff : **Oke aku udah update nih! Judul yang sebelumnya Felicia Amelloides itu nama lain dari daisy biru. Maklum aku ini penggemar bunga! Dan bunga yang kusukai itu bunga Daisy! #gak yang nanya!

**chibi beary : **Segini uda cepet lum? Umm… mirip telenovela kah?! : D hehehe…

**kecoa idup : **Okey nih update! Heboh juga nih!

**Guest : **Siiiiiiiip lanjut!

**Pochilang : **Yoi lanjut! Lanjut!

**chan : **Nih, ud kulanjuti! Penasarannya sudah terobati kan?! Jadi jangan kecewa ea..

**lily hime : **Ok, siap! Makasih ya atas dukungannya!

**Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan, Jaa nee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**BLUE DAISY BY RisufuyaYUI**

**RATE : T - Semi M**

**PAIRING : SASUHINA**

**GENRE : FAMILY, HURT/COMFORT, FRENDSHIP AND ROMANCE.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, ALUR KECEPATAN, TYPOS, GAJE, IDE CERITA PASARAN ETC.**

.

.

Wanita berambut indigo itu lagi melamun, sebentar lagi sudah masuk jam makan siang. Karena ini akhir pekan makanya tempat apartemen yang mereka akan sedikit ramai. Namun hari ini ada yang beda dari akhir pekan biasanya. Seseorang yang dicintainya ada disini sejak kemarin malam.

Hinata mendesah, tadi pagi memang benar-benar menghebohkan. Kiba yang biasanya bangun siang pada saat hari libur, pagi ini dia sudah mendatangi tempatnya. Shino juga tak biasanya mendatanginya. Biasanya liburan begini, pria yang selalu memakai kacamata hitam itu akan seharian berada digunung untuk mencari serangga. Namun kenyataannya saat ini, sahabat-sahabatnya sedang berada disini –ditempatnya.

Ketegangan tadi pagi memang sudah mereda. Tapi Hinata masih merasakan hawa dingin di antara mereka. Dia yakin saat ini pandangan mereka saling mengintimidasi. Dan kalau dia kembali mengingat tadi pagi pun yang ada dia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia bersyukur Kiba tidak sempat menghajar Sasuke karena ada Shino yang menghalanginya. Sahabat-sahabatnya hanya memberi serentetan pertanyaan. Walaupun sedikit ada ketegangan dari Kiba tapi dengan tenang Sasuke manghadapinya. Dia tersenyum simpul, Sasuke terlihat begitu jantan tadi.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian pipinya merona, dia jadi teringat lagi dengan janji Sasuke di hadapan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia mengucapnya dengan suara lantang dan serius. Dalam seketika dadanya merasa hangat namun dengan sekejap pula dadanya menjadi perih. Seandainya saja tidak dihalangi dengan keluarganya. Mungkin janji Sasuke bisa terjadi. Seandainya saja pula Sasuke tidak memiliki tunangan. Mungkin sejak lama mereka melaksanakannya. Dan seandainya saja sejak awal kejadian ini tak menimpa dirinya. Mungkin saat ini dia tengah menikmati pekerjaan yang dia idam-idamkan selama ini.

Tapi tidak! Hinata tak mau berandai seperti itu. Dia tak menyesal dengan apa yang telah tuhan takdirkan. Dia juga tak mau berlarut-larut dalam penderitaan. Dia hanya ingin kebahagian. Dia hanya ingin hidup nyaman. Dia yakin tuhan tak akan membuatnya menderita terus-menurus. Karena semua cobaan pasti ada jalannya. Yah, walaupun dia belum pasti jalan apa yang harus ditempuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang yang mengintimidasi tadi, akhirnya mereka sendirian. Kiba dan juga Shino pergi dengan urusannya masing-masing. Kini pun mereka tengah menikmati waktunya berdua, Saki –putri mereka- tengah tidur siang. Kecanggungan merasuki diri Hinata. Dia belum terbiasa dengan keberadaan Sasuke walaupun semalam mereka tidur bersama.

Dan saat ini juga dia tengah menyibukkan diri untuk menjahit. Walaupun dia tidak kerja, wanita itu rajin membuat sesuatu barang yang unik dan berguna. Dia menjual hasil kerajinan tangannya melalui media online. Walaupun hasilnya tak banyak, namun cukup untuk kehidupannya sehari-sehari. Tapi kalau melihat Saki yang mulai aktif bergerak membuatnya tak banyak waktu untuk mengerjakan. Jadi akhirnya dia suka menitipkan putrinya ditempat pengasuhan anak.

Sejenak dia melirik Sasuke yang tengah tidur-tiduran disamping putrinya. Ada perasaan senang dan sedih di hatinya. Jikalau dia sudah kembali ke mansion Hyuuga, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sasuke? Atau apa yang Sasuke lakukan setelah mengetahuinya? Dia juga tidak tahu. Bahkan dia sendiri tak mampu member tahu terhadap sahabat-sahabatnya. Apa lebih baik dia diam saja? Dan pergi diam-diam! Mungkin itu lebih baik untuk sekarang ini baginya.

"Hinata…" yang dipanggil terperanjat dari lamunannya. Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat lemah.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

"Kemarilah!" perintah Sasuke sambilkan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Hinata.

Melihat hal itu, Hinata tampak terdiam. Dia juga cukup terkejut. Lagi-lagi dia tak tahu apa yang di inginkan Sasuke. Namun tak lama kemudian Hinata memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sasuke. Dengan langkah yang pelan akhirnya Hinata menduduki dirinya disamping Sasuke yang masih terbaring. Wanita itu menunduk menghindari tatapan intens Sasuke. Dan lagi, kecanggungan merasuki ke dalam dirinya.

"Hinata…"

Pemilik nama pun akhirnya menoleh dengan perlahan. Seandainya dia tidak ingat kejadian semalam mungkin tak akan secanggung ini.

"Um… ya?"

"Kemarilah, lebih mendekat padaku. Tidurlah disampingku!" kata Sasuke yang merentangkan sebelah tangannya.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Wajahnya tampak seperti bingung. Melihat itu Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, dia tak suka mengulangi kata-katanya. Lalu sejurus dengan itu, Sasuke menepuk-nepuk bahu kanannya. Memberi isyarat agar tidur disampingnya. Hinata pun menangguk pelan. Dia pun meniduri dirinya disamping Sasuke dan menjadikan bahu pria itu menjadi bantalnya.

Dengan tangannya yang terbuka, pria yang memiliki badan seperti model itu memeluk pinggang Hinata. Menarik Hinata agar lebih dekat. Lalu tak lama tangannya naik kepunggung. Terdengar hembusan nafas Hinata dilehernya, ia pun menutup mata oniksnya. Menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata." Sasuke membuka matanya, dia menatap langit-langit rumah.

"Ya?" Hinata mengedahkan kepalanya guna melihat wajah tampan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengarah mata oniksnya menatap wajah Hinata. Oniks bertemu lavender. Mereka saling bertatapan. Hinata menahan nafasnya, tatapan Sasuke membuatnya meleleh. Pipinya pun merona dan Sasuke sangat suka itu. Disentuhlah pipi yang senantiasa kemerah-merahan itu. Ditelusuri pipi itu dengan lembut. Pria itu menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya ke atas. Dia sangat suka melihat kekasihnya yang sedang tersipu malu.

"Besok kita akan menemui oka-san."

"…."Hinata memberikan tatapan bertanyanya.

"Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan okaa-san!"

"O-oh…" mata lavendernya mengerjap.

"Hn."

"T-tapi-"

"Kau tak usah khawatir! Aku…"

Hinata menanti dengan seksama, hatinya pun berdegup dengan kencang mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dia pun menggenggam erat kaos hitam yang dipakai Sasuke.

"…pernah menceritakan tentang dirimu."

"Oh.."

Mereka terdiam. Dengan Sasuke yang tak suka kebisingan dan Hinata yang tak banyak berbicara. Membuat mereka sama-sama menyukai kedamaian.

"Ano… Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Apa okaa-sanmu tahu tentang Saki?"

Mata oniks yang tadinya menatap langit-langit atap kini mengarah langsung kearah sumber suara. Pria itu mengerjapkan mata. Mereka pun berhadapan

"Belum." Jawabnya dengan ragu.

"Oh.." Suara Hinata terdengar lemah dan sedikit terdengar kecewa. Wanita itu menundukkan wajahnya.

Karena tak mau Hinata merasa kecewa, pria itu berkata "Tapi malam ini… aku berniat memberitahukannya."

"…" Hinata menatap langsung mata oniks itu.

"Pasti!" tegasnya.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Hinata mengembangkan senyuman. Walaupun sempat kecewa, namun kata-kata yang keluar dari pria yang dicintainya tadi membuatnya lega. Disamping itu pula, kembali rasa sedih merasuki hati sang Hyuuga. Setiap Sasuke disampingnya pasti rasa ke khawatirannya timbul. Mulai dari memikirkan tentang tunangan Sasuke, tentang tanggapan keluarga Sasuke, tentang nasib putrinya, tentang kepulangannya ke mansion Hyuuga ataupun tentang janji Sasuke membuat otaknya serasa ingin meledak. Pikirannya pun sering tak menentu. Hingga akhirnya dia terlalu sering melamun.

Janji yang di ikrarkan Sasuke di depan sahabat-sahabatnya membuat Hinata sedih. Wanita itu sudah pesimis duluan kalau pernikahan mereka tak akan pernah ada. Dia sudah putus asa duluan, namun itu bukan karakternya selama ini. Jikalau keajaiban itu benar-benar ada, mungkin kah mereka bisa menikah?! Dan jikalau akhirnya mereka tak bisa bersatu, mungkin kah mereka akan menemukan kebahagian masing-masing?! Ini semua terasa gamang dibenaknya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depannya! Yang dilakukannya hanya mengikuti arus sungai kehidupannya, dia tak berani melawan. Dia hanya mampu berdoa sebanyak-banyak kepada Kami-sami, agar dia dan putrinya bisa menemukan kebahagiaan sejati!

"Aku juga yakin…" tutur Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"…." Hinata menerjapkan mata.

"Okaa-san akan menerima dengan senang hati." Lanjutnya.

Dia pun mengelus pipinya dengan lembut sebelum memberikan ciuman dikening wanita itu.

'Ya, aku harap juga begitu. Mudah-mudahan saja!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, langit pun mulai terlihat jingga. Sasuke pamit menemui ibunya dirumah sakit. Padahal dia sudah janji akan bersama dengannya dan putrinya seharian. Namun apa mau dikata, tiba-tiba saja kakaknya menghubunginya. Dia bilang ingin menggantikan kakaknya sementara dan akan kembali sebelum makan malam.

Kini dia tengah bersantai sambil meminum ocha. Dia tersenyum melihat putrinya tengah asyik memainkan mainan pemberian Kiba. Dan tertawa ketika putrinya berteriak-teriak karena kesal dengan mainannya. Lalu tak lama kemudian bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dia segera menggendong putrinya dan menghampiri pintu. Ketika pintunya sudah terbuka, wanita itu amat terkejut melihat sosok tamu tersebut.

"Si-silahkan m-masuk, U-uchi-ha-san!" katanya dengan tergagap. Dia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Tidak usah. Kita akan bicara diluar, Hyuuga-san!" kata pria yang berkepala empat tersebut.

"H-Hai."

Hinata pun hanya bisa menurut. Dia tak tahu maksud kedatangan pria tua itu! Tangannya pun bergetar. Hinata akui kalau dirinya sedikit takut. Namun apa boleh buat bukan?! sepanjang jalan Hinata berpikir! Dia mencoba untuk menerka-nerka. Apa mungkin ini berkenaan dengan Sasuke?! Mungkinkah Sasuke telah memberitahu kepada ayahnya! Apa ayahnya kesini untuk mencemoohkannya?! Atau apa ada maksud yang lain?!

Tanpa sadar pria itu mengajak kesebuah taman yang tak jauh apartemennya. Langitpun sudah berwarna jingga. Anak-anak kecil pun berlarian pulang kerumah. Dengan masih mengendong putrinya, wanita itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Walaupun pria tua itu tak menatapnya, namun auranya tengah mengintimidasi dirinya. Kini mereka duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Setelah sudah merasa sepi pria itu berdehem, Hinata pun mengankat wajahnya.

"Kau pasti kenal aku?! Aku Uchiha Fugaku."

"H-hai!"

"Kau juga pasti sudah bisa menebak maksud kedatanganku, benarkan Hyuuga-san?!"

"H-hai!" sedikit.

Mereka terdiam. Mata onik Fugaku menatap intens seseorang bayi yang di gendong Hinata. Bayi itu tengah asyik memainkan rambut ibunya. Pertama kali ketika memdengar kabar kalau Sasuke telah menghamili anak orang membuatnya marah. Tapi saat itu dia belum tahu siapa gadis yang dihamilinya. Setelah mencari tahu, terkejutlah Fugaku. Ternyata seorang yang dihamili Sasuke berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga. Mendengar nama Hyuuga membuat hati bergetar. Akhirnya serentetan masa lalu pun berputar cepat dalam benaknya.

"Apakah itu anak dari Sasuke?"

"…" Hinata terperanjat. Dia langsung menatap Fugaku yang tengah menatapnya intens, namun tak begitu lama.

Melihat Hinata yang hanya terdiam membuat Fugaku menghela nafas. Diapun menutup mata oniksnya. Tanpa bertanya sekalipun dia sudah mencari informasi hal itu sebelumnya.

"Hai.. itu benar Uchiha-san." Jawabnya dengan lemah setelah terdiam beberapa detik.

Fugaku kembali membuka matanya, dia kembali menatap Hinata. Kini dia melihat putrinya sudah mulai rewel.

"Kau tahu kan Sasuke memiliki tunangan?"

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sebagai jawabannya. Pikirannya kosong, bahkan putrinya yang tengah rewel dia acuhkan saja.

"Menjauhlah dari Sasuke!"

Mendengar penuturan itu Hinata merasa telah tersambar petir. Dia harusnya sudah menyangka, namun tak terasa perkataan langsung Fugaku membuat hatinya tersayat-sayat. Sedangkan Fugaku sudah mulai merasa risih. Rasanya kalau melihat ini dia merasa dirinya sangat kejam. Namun apa daya dirinya, itu semua demi mengamankan nama keluarganya. Dia tak mau lagi nama marganya tercoreng lagi.

"Sasuke itu pria terhormat!"

Deg.

"Dan aku sudah menentukan wanita untuknya."

Deg. Deg.

"Dia hanya pantas dengan wanita terhormat, sedangkan kau putri dari Yakuza."

Jleb.

"Jadi jangan mendekati Sasuke!"

Jleb. Sreettt.

"Menjauhlah. Kalau perlu pergi keluar negeri!"

Jleb. Sreettt. Sreetttttttttttt.

"Tenang saja aku akan menghidupi kalian."

"?"

"Aku tahu semuanya tentang dirimu. Jadi tak ada pilihan lain, pergilah sejauh-jauhnbya."

"?!"

"Ini kartu namaku. Hubungi aku kalau sudah siap."

"…"

"Aku janji keluargamu tak akan mengetahui keberadaan kalian."

"…"

"Jadi pergilah, ini demi kebahagiaanmu!"

"…"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Fugaku pergi dari hadapannya. Tubuhnya membatu, bibirnya bergetar. Hatinya pun tercabik-cabik. Penuturan Fugaku membuatnya merasa tak berharga. Dia juga merasa kecewa. Rasanya dia ingin menyerah dari cobaan ini. Namun tangisan putrinya membuatnya tersadar. Putrinya masih berada disisinya. Dan tak lama kemudian air mata lolos dari mata lavender indahnya. Dia pun menangis dalam diam.

Tak lama kemudian dia mengambil ponsel dari saku roknya, dia pun mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Dia berharap orang itu bisa membantunya walaupun sudah lama tak bertemu. Dia sudah tak mapu membendung kesedihan ini. Dia terpaksa melakukannya.

"M-moshi-moshi." Hinata menahan isakannya.

["Hinata? Hinata?! Hei ada apa? Kau menangis!"]

"Bi-Bisakah kau membantuku?"

["Ya, tentu saja. Apa pun itu?"]

"Ku mohon b-bawa p-pergi aku!"

Setelah kata terakhir itu loloslah sudah tangisannya. Orang yang diseberang telepon hanya terdiam membeku. Orang itu tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, namun yang dilakukaknnya hanya terdiam. Terdiam hingga Hinata meredakan tangisannya.

**To Be Continued….**

.

.

_**Ooolala…. Huft akhirnya selesai juga. Kelihatan kayak sinetron banget ya?! Gaje banget ya? Ngebosenin ea?! Ukh aku tak peduli deh. Otakku lagi buntu banget nih. Aku juga memutuskan untuk Hiatus setelah mempublish chapter ini. Jadi aku mohon kalian jangan kecewa. Aku juga tak tahu akan kembalnya kapani?! Aku sedang ingin melelang buana dulu untuk mencari inspirasi. Jadi kumohon kalian bersabar, dan do'akan aku juga ea. Hm, sudah dulu cucolnya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, maaf untuk kali ini aku tidak membalas review kali. Tapi akau pastikan chapter selanjutnya akan kubalas.**_

.

.

**Special Thanks To : chan, Guest, tiff, Akane-Rihime, Cahya LavenderHyUchiha, dwi2, nafita 137, Sora Hinase, chibi beary, , Luluk Minam Cullen, Shiro no Tsubasa, dan Jasmine DaisynoYuki.**

**.**

**.**

**Please review…. Dan sampai jumpa di lain waktu yang belum dipastikan!**

**Salam.**


End file.
